Loaded Weapon 1
National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (also known simply as '' Loaded Weapon 1) is a 1993 crime-comedy film, directed by Gene Quintano and starring Emilio Estevez, Samuel L. Jackson and William Shatner. The film mainly spoofs the first three [[Lethal Weapon (series)|''Lethal Weapon films]], as well as other films, including Basic Instinct, Die Hard, Dirty Harry, Rambo, The Silence of the Lambs, Wayne's World, 48 Hrs. and TV series as CHiPs. Plot In Los Angeles, Billie York (Whoopi Goldberg, uncredited) is murdered by Mr. Jigsaw (Tim Curry dressed as a Wilderness Girl) because she possesses a microfilm with the recipe to turn cocaine into Wilderness Girls cookies and she won't hand it over to the ones that seek it. Her former partner, Wes Luger (Samuel L. Jackson), takes the case in an attempt to avenge her death. As part of the terms for letting Luger taking the case, the psychotic burned-out narcotics agent, Jack Colt (Emilio Estevez), is assigned to the case with Luger. Under the advice of their captain (Frank McRae), they meet Dr. Harold Leacher (a comical reference to Dr. Hannibal Lecter) who informs Jack that the case has something to do with General Mortars under whom Jack had worked during his days in Vietnam. Following Leacher's advice they pursue the villains, however, before the villains are apprehended, Luger must journey into his past to realize the right thing to do. In the end, the pair find themselves up against a complicated plot involving corrupt cops, federal agents, politicians and beauty queens. Not knowing who to trust, it's time for the pair to do what they do best - and that involves guns, explosions, and lots and lots of destruction. Main cast * Emilio Estevez as Sgt. Jack Colt * Samuel L. Jackson as Sgt. Wes Luger * Jon Lovitz as Rick Becker * Tim Curry as Mr. Jigsaw * Kathy Ireland as Miss Destiny Demeanor * Frank McRae as Captain Doyle * William Shatner as General Curtis Mortars * Denis Leary as Mike McCracken * F. Murray Abraham as Dr. Harold Leacher * Whoopi Goldberg (uncredited) as Sgt. Billy York Celebrity cameos * James Doohan as Scotty * Erik Estrada as Officer Francis Poncherello * Larry Wilcox as Officer Jon Baker * Corey Feldman as Young cop * Paul Gleason as FBI Agent * Phil Hartman as Officer Davis * Richard Moll as Prison Attendant * J. T. Walsh as Desk Clerk * Bruce Willis (uncredited) as John McClane * Denise Richards as Cindy * Allyce Beasley as Spinach Destiny * Joyce Brothers as Medical Examiner * Christopher Lambert (uncredited-deleted scene) as Man with car-phone * Charlie Sheen as Gern, Parking Valet Reception The movie received a mostly negative reception. Loaded Weapon 1 currently holds a 13% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 23 reviews. Box office Loaded Weapon 1 opened No. 1 at the box office and grossed almost $28 million domestically in total. Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Parodies Category:Comedies Category:Buddy movie genre films Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Bruce Willis action films Category:Samuel L. Jackson action films Category:William Shatner action films Category:1990s era releases Category:Charlie Sheen action films Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard scenarios involving serial killers Category:1993